A Wait Longer Than Eternity
by Fianan Gleoite
Summary: AU: Seeing a shooting star among the ocean of constellations—he thought of her, and wished for her.
1. Prologue

**A Wait Longer Than Eternity**

**A/N: **So I decided to write up a story when I have school days ahead of me. XD Tbh, my mind is actually exploding with story ideas atm, so you better prepare! Lol. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy my new story: A Wait Longer Than Eternity aka. AWLtE! :D

**Summary: **Seeing a shooting star among the ocean of constellations—he thought of her, and wished for her.

**DISCLAIMER: **_Fianan Gleoite does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

**Prologue  
**

* * *

_"Hey, Gray," _

_"What is it, Lucy?"_

_She looked at me, and for a second, I saw her brown eyes flashing sadness.  
I thought that it was just me, because another second had passed by, and her eyes burned in wonder.  
And she smiled. _

_"When the cherry blossoms bloom again," she said, her eyes gazing the pink petals falling from a cherry blossom tree.  
I followed her gaze. "And when I want to watch it again… will you stay and watch the petals fall with me?"_

_"Yes." I merely said. I didn't need to think twice about what I had to answer._

_I was very sure from the start that I wanted to watch the petals fall with her, even when we both couldn't see them fall anymore because of how dark it had gotten._

_"Even when it rains?" she continued to interrogate me._

_"Even when it rains," I echoed, nodding._

_"Even when we both couldn't see them fall because of how dark it had gotten?"_

_For a fraction of a second, my heart stopped beating, and I thought that maybe she had read my mind.  
Or maybe it was because we think alike._

_"Yes, no matter how dark it'll get, I'll stay with you." _

_She stayed silent for a minute, my words were hanging in the air, before she spoke again.  
"What about when we get older, and went our separate ways?" she asked me once more._

_I didn't know whether she was testing me or not.  
But I answered, "Then I'll find you."_

_Then she ran, and I followed.  
"Hey!" I called, but she didn't acknowledge me. "Wait up!"  
She kept running until she was on the other side of the two railroads.  
She spun around, and looked at me—on the other end._

_"Then it's a promise?" she half-shouted, half-asked._

_I just stared at her when a train interrupted our conversation.  
I only stood on my spot, waiting for it to be gone, when another train passed in front of me.  
It was noisy, but I only heard my hopefulness…  
If she was waiting on the other side._

_And she was.  
I then felt a surge of calming relief through me.  
"It's a promise!" I loudly answered her, my lips unconsciously stretching into a grin._

_I still don't know what it really means to grow up.  
However, if I happen to meet her, one day in the future, by then, I want to become someone she can be proud to know._

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know—my writing style here had changed. But it fits the scene and emotion, don't you think? By the way, if you haven't noticed, this is written in Gray's POV, and it will be throughout the story … if I could manage to write in his POV, that is. XD I'll try my best, nonetheless. Anyway, I could say that this story wouldn't really last that long. :( :) Like, let's say it's until 5-8 chapters, maybe more or less.

Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed the prologue! And hopefully, I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story! :D

**Visit my new blog for updates!**

** www . fianan-gleoite . blogspot . com**

**EDIT: **I created an Ask account! Please visit it if you have questions! I'll gladly answer them! ^^

**www . Ask . Fm / caelalee**

* * *

_Please read my other stories: **Young Love**, and **But You're Not Here Anymore**!  
__Other anime story include: **Secrecy**! Thank you!_


	2. Dear Gray

**A Wait Longer Than Eternity**

**Summary: **Seeing a shooting star among the ocean of constellations—he thought of her, and wished for her.

**A/N: **I apologize deeply for the long wait. Today was one of my unluckiest days as 1. I was kinda embarrassed by my adviser when he openly announced that I was joining the music club of my school, causing my classmates to chant, "Sing, sing, sing!" 2. I tripped during Phys. Ed. class, and needless to say, my shoe fell off my foot as I did so. 3. This day just sucks.

Anyway, real life is kinda getting in the way and I'm really sorry about that. But I do hope you'll enjoy this!

**DISCLAIMER: **_Fianan Gleoite does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does._

**WARNING: **Since I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, this story is based on one of Makoto Shinkai's films; **5 Centimeters Per Second**. It's really amazing, and the animation is great beyond words! _It doesn't belong to me_, and I just wanted to share it to you guys. You could watch it on YouTube, full, with English subs. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – Dear Gray  
**

* * *

_Dear Gray Fullbuster,_

_I'm really sorry for not contacting you in a while.  
It's really hot in the summer here. But even though, it's much cooler compared to Tokyo.  
But come to think of it, I still prefer the blistering heat of summer in Tokyo._

_We last met at the primary school graduation ceremony.  
It has been a year since._

_Hey, Gray… do you still remember me?_

* * *

_Dear Gray Fullbuster,_

_Thanks for the reply. I was really happy about it!  
Having someone remember you after a long time…  
it gives you a relieving and happy feeling, doesn't it?_

_Soon, it'll be Autumn, right?  
The crisp breeze and the yellow, red, brown, and orange leaves here gives me a soothing feeling.  
The scenery was beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off it._

_I wore my first sweater of the year yesterday. It was a present from my mother._

_Where I'm studying now starts earlier in the morning.  
That's why I'm currently writing this letter in a train.  
It's really hard, though, but I'm able to cope with it._

_My mother told me that I looked different now, compared when I was a child.  
You probably wouldn't recognize me if we do meet up, right?_

_You're also changing bit by bit, aren't you?  
You know, I have to admit that I would sometimes wonder how you'd look like now, compared to your childhood look.  
It sounds silly, but I couldn't help but feel curious.  
And by thinking of it, I'm really wondering when we do meet up._

* * *

"Gray," a voice suddenly erupted from the door, causing me to jump from my seat.

I looked at the direction of the voice. "Ah, senpai," I managed to greet her. I watched her walking towards my seat, silently.

"What's that? A love letter?" she asked me.

I somehow forgot at that moment that I was reading one, but I instantly shook my head and discreetly folded it, in fear of her reading it. "No, it isn't." I told her. It was a relief that Laki wasn't the type of girl to be curious of the things that wasn't about her, so we both listened to the silence of the classroom. It was dawn, and the sky was painted orange and yellow. I couldn't help but wonder how Lucy was doing, even though she kept on sending me letters.

"Hey, sorry for making you stay and clean up the classroom," Laki apologized. She now stood in front of me, her glasses shining because of the light.

I shook my head again. "It's no problem,"

"Thanks," she said, "hey, is it true that you're transferring schools?" she asked me.

I looked up at her. "Yeah, maybe around third semester," I informed her. "Because of my parents' businesses."

"Where to?"

"Ah. We're not sure yet, but it's far away from here." I told her, shrugging.

She frowned. "Well, it's gonna be lonely then," I kept silent, glancing at the paper I was holding.

* * *

_Salutations, Gray!  
The cold weather continues.  
How are you doing?_

_It had been snowing here countless times, and it made me really happy.  
I had to wear really thick clothes to school because of that.  
But the fact that every time I exhale and a fog of cold smoke comes out of my nose or mouth doesn't fail to make me giggle._

_Hey, do you still remember that we used to play in the snow?_

_We were the children who loved the cold, and would sneak out just to make snow angels…  
while the other kids would snuggle up in their homes, a mug of hot milk and cookies in their hands._

_It hasn't started snowing in Tokyo, right?  
I haven't gotten used to the move, so I've been watching Tokyo's weather forecast, too._

_I was pretty shocked when I heard that you were transferring this time.  
I know that we're both used to transferring schools.  
But even so, to transfer to Fukuoka…  
It's really far away this time, isn't it?_

_When the time comes,  
it would no longer be a distance that would allow us to just get on a train and meet each other.  
As I thought…  
It's gonna be lonely._

_Anyway, I wish you good health._

* * *

_Dear Gray Fullbuster,_

_I'm really happy about the promise to meet up on the 7th of March.  
A year and a half had passed since we last met.  
Somehow, I'm feeling very nervous about it.  
But I know you are, too!_

_Speaking of promises…  
You hadn't forgotten about our own promise, too, haven't you?  
I hadn't forgotten about it all this time._

* * *

Murmurs of soft conversations between my classmates sounded through my ears as I cleaned up my mess on my own table. Classes were dismissed, and everyone was looking forward to eat out or go home, alone or with their friends, in this cold Friday. I folded my light pile of paper and stuffed it in an envelope. The students in the room quickly dispersed, like water easily slipping through a funnel. And just like that, there were only three of us remaining in the classroom. I never left my seat.

"Gray," I turned my head to the owner of the voice. "It's club activities. Let's go," he said, waiting by the door.

"Oh… I think I can't make it today,"

I lied, but he seemed to have bought it, because he asked, "Moving preparations?"

I only nodded. "Yeah, something like that. Sorry."

* * *

_Moving on, it's a great help that you'll be the one to come to my local station, but…  
it's gonna be a long journey, Gray.  
So be careful. _

_I'll be waiting for you in the waiting room of the station at 8PM._

* * *

**A/N: **I couldn't actually tell you when my next update will be, since school's getting in the way and everything else. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :) And I also hope you're all doing well. :D

**Link to my blog:**

**www . fianan-gleoite . blogspot . com**

**AskFm:**

**www . ask . fm / caelalee . com**

**Feel free to ask me questions! :) I'd gladly answer them! **

Please R&R! Favs and follows are appreciated, too! :D Thank you!

* * *

_Please read and support my other fanfics: **Young Love**, **But You're Not Here Anymore**, and **Secrecy**! Thank you!_


	3. Emotions

**A Wait Longer Than Eternity**

**Summary: **Seeing a shooting star amongst the ocean of constellations—he thought of her, and wished for her.

**DISCLAIMER: **_Fianan Gleoite does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – Emotions**

* * *

It was six fifty-four when I boarded a train towards Lucy's place, still in my school uniform. I knew that that train wasn't the only train I was taking, because she said so in her letter. The train slowly started moving, and gradually fastened its running cadence as I stood by the doors, watching the calming scenery in front of me. Snow, which usually falls in a snail's pace, seemed to fall faster now because of the train. The lights of the buildings merely looked like flashes of millions of flashlights, and I couldn't help but admire the scene. As I closed my eyes, I instantly reminisced my childhood with her. Lucy and I were seven when we first met. And twelve when we parted.

I think that Lucy and I were somewhat similar in thoughts and feelings. A year after I transferred to Tokyo, she came in the same class as me. We, who were still small and clueless at that time, preferred reading in the library, having eye-to-eye contacts and silent conversations over the playing and goofing around in the playground, where everything was chaotic, according to us. That's why we instantly and naturally became friends.

But it also led us to be teased by our classmates—they wrote our names on the board with hearts around them, one time. Of course I didn't know about that, as I was out of the classroom, but the moment I saw Lucy in front of the board, looking at her feet in mortification, I instinctively turned my eyes to the board. And that's where I saw it. That time was one of the moments that my anger was unexplainable, but I controlled it and simply walked towards her, eyebrows furrowed.

I erased the writings on the board and grabbed her hand. And we ran away from those spiteful people. We made the great escape, and ended up in the library. And I noticed how strange it was that when we were together, we didn't seem to be bothered by those things anymore.

Eventually, we started to hang out together—eating out while discussing our favorite books, or just simply walking on the streets together. We would commute together to the same secondary school. And for some reason, I thought that we'll both be together from then onwards.

I got off the train, along with many other people. I often think about how these strangers around me lived, why they were taking the train, and if ever they met someone like Lucy and had a past like me. But I brushed it off right now, as I sprinted down the stairs, careful enough to not slip or trip. It was my first time to take a train by myself, and it was also my first time to take the railway lines from here to where Lucy is. The thought of seeing Lucy again, since five years, made my heart beat quickly.

I got on and off two trains, sounds of mumbles from strangers and the trains screeches never leaving my ears.

"_Gray… I-I'm sorry…_" her voice rang in my ears. I began to recollect again.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything harsh to me lately_._"

"_I—I'm transferring,_"

"Huh? Transferring? But what about the secondary school we worked so hard on to get accepted?"

"_Father said that I have to go to a public school… I'm sorry,_"

"No, I understand_,_" I said, though I was screaming inside. "It's not something you have to apologize about_…_"

"_I told them to let me take the subway, but,_" I heard her voice crack at that time. I instantly knew she was crying. I pictured her inside a phone booth, the telephone against her ears as her tears dropped down to the cold ground. I frowned, but I kept silent. "_They say that I shouldn't do it alone._"

"It's okay_,_" I said, leaning my back against the wall, holding the telephone receiver so tightly against my ears. "It's alright. I got it_._" I told her, but now that I think about it, it was as if I was assuring myself that everything was gonna be okay at that time. I didn't even utter a single word of comfort to her, but instead I sat on the floor and kept myself from crying. I don't remember how it ended—if I hung up first or she did. But I only knew that we both just stayed there, never taking the phones off our ears as we both listened to each other's breathing on the other line. I knew that Lucy, too, was hurt, but there wasn't anything we could do.

At the terminal I'd got off of, it started to become crowded with people returning home from work. I wasn't used to packed places, so I tried to block out the people's murmurs but it was hard to do so. I decided to go along with it. Everyone's shoes were wet because of the melted snow. The air was cold.

Announcements regarding the delays of the trains boomed across the terminal. And it hadn't even crossed my mind about that possibility. My restlessness then increased.

Throughout the rides, I spent my time on watching the buildings covered in piles of snow and gazing at my watch. The time it took to go from station to station was ridiculously long. Time seemed to pass by fast, as after two to three stops, I was the only one left in the train. I looked up from where I was standing to look at the map before looking down at my watch once again to check the time: 7:00. I decided to sit down on a random chair. The silence somehow made my apprehension grow, which was nerve-wrecking, because I adore the silence.

The ticking away of time, the painful hunger and thirst, all these things gradually wore down my heart. I hadn't counted how many minutes it had been since seven o'clock, but I knew that Lucy must've been worrying at this time.

I was most ashamed of myself for not spitting out at least a word of kindness to her even when I knew that she was far sadder than I was on the day of the phone call, now that I think about it. She said good-bye to me the day after that, and I saw how hard she tried to stretch her lips into a smile. It was a year later that she sent me letters, and I remembered the things she wrote in those letters.

It was a week before today; I wrote the letter that I was planning to give her personally. Things that I wanted her to know and hear: I had a lot of them.

Finally, the train had stopped and I immediately hopped off, my legs feeling numb and my feet were sore. Notwithstanding the pain, I still ran towards the stairs and down them, in hopes of reaching Lucy in just a mere sixty seconds. I stopped to catch my breath, fogs of smoke coming out of my mouth. I pulled out my beanie and gloves, and slipped them on before jogging towards my next train that hasn't arrived yet.

The wind was harsh and very cold, where I am now. Few people were eating warm food in a small stand or drinking hot coffee from the vending machine. I then decided to, at least, stuff myself with a hot drink, so I walked briskly towards the vending machine and brought out my wallet. Luckily, the letter didn't slip out.

I once again continued my way towards Lucy, sitting inside a train—thinking about whatever pops into my mind at the moment; which was Lucy. I always ever wondered why things like these happen—why people could be together at the start, and would slowly drift apart. Why at least someone has to go away, and let go of each other's hand. But I figured that everything has an ending—may it be friendship or time. At the thought of that, I suddenly strongly hoped that Lucy and I would never end, and all I need is trust. I know that we will friends from then onwards.

The promised time came and went, and I was stuck in the train for nearly two hours, motionless and stuck in the snowstorm. Every minute felt like an eternity, and I felt as if time and fate had some kind of antipathy on me. Every passing eternity ebbed away in the uncomforting silence of the cold night. My worry for Lucy and my desperation for the train to start moving again grew in every beat of my heart, and it never stopped growing as I sat there, not even doing anything. I felt suffocated.

Then I suddenly felt a rush of anger through me—why I didn't do anything to keep her from leaving, why I just sat there and cried all night, why I didn't treasure her that much and just let things happen: these were some of my questions. I pulled my hair, feeling ballistic because of my thoughts, which were suddenly consuming me in each passing eternity of a second. How badly I wanted to break out of the train and make my way towards Lucy by myself instead—but I didn't consider it.

My anger disappeared before I even realized it. I then felt so guilty and ashamed of myself—why did I even have to meet Lucy, why did I have to risk everything just to see her again…?

I didn't know the answers. I didn't even understand my own emotions—why they kept on changing as time ticked by in this train. I concluded that I was really desperate to see her again. My legs felt light, as if they had a _need _to run towards her. I then had an uncontrollable urge to hug her tight, so as not to make her disappear from my sight again. Call me selfish, but it is indeed, _very hard _to meet someone who was just like you, and would lose that someone eventually. It was like you lost a part of you somewhere inside.

Thinking about Lucy, waiting for me at the waiting room made my eyes sting as I pictured it. I clenched my teeth, and keeping myself from crying was the only thing I could do at the moment before the train started moving again.

**…**

It was around eleven o'clock when I finally arrived at Lucy's station. But I somehow felt more anxious—whether she'll still be waiting for me, or not. I kept my eyes on the ground, even until I arrived in the waiting room. It was dark, but when I saw my foot come in touch with light, I let out a shaky gasp and snapped my head towards the direction of light. And I saw her sitting there, head hung low. I knew she was sleeping, but my heart kept on beating rapidly at the sight of her.

I knew this was real.

She was there, sitting on a seat and waiting for me for three hours. She looks like Lucy Heartfilia, this girl I have known since I was seven, this girl who was amazing beyond words—this girl who made my life more thrilling to live in. And I realized that without her… I didn't know what would happen.

It is only now, that I decided to walk towards her and mumble her name: "Lucy…" And she slowly looked up, the sleepiness in her eyes was clearly evident and I couldn't help but feel guilty for making her wait this long. I frowned. "I'm sorry for making you wait—"

She cut me off, grabbing my hands and wrapping them against hers as she bit her lips. Tears escaped her eyes as she sobbed. My chest squeezed hundred times more than whatever pain I felt in my life. I sniffed, and tears suddenly cascaded down my cheeks. All my troubles and emotions to get here was worth it—to see a friend whom I lost, and founded. My throat ached and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I tilted my head towards the ceiling and listened to her sobs. My heart clenched more.

"Y-you came," she finally said. Hearing her real voice after months of imagining it through letters made more tears slip through my eyes and fall down my chin, and I felt her grip on my hands tightening. I bit my lips, still facing the ceiling. "G-Gray…"

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore.

I crouched down and wrapped my arms around her as tight as I had imagined it a while ago, in the train ride filled with desperation and other emotions. And I couldn't help but feel sad yet overjoyed. "Why would I not?" I told her beside her ear. She responded by wrapping her arms around my back, and I felt beyond relieved to see her again.

And I wished that we could stay like this forever—reunited, happy, and inseparable.

"I made this for you," she said, after an eternity of crying upon seeing each other again. She presented me her bento, and I felt as though my mouth watered at the sight of it. "But it got cold. It was inevitable, anyway." She sheepishly laughed.

"Thanks, Lucy," I said. "I was really hungry." I admitted, staring at her brown eyes. She stared back with a smile. And I suddenly remembered my letter. I brought my hand in the pocket where it sat, but I found it empty. A surge of anxiety and franticness rushed through me as I checked it all over the place. It was troubling.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked me.

I hesitated. "It's… nothing." I said, and decided to sit down beside her again. I ended up not having to spot it, and I felt really desperate and troubled. I mentally sighed. It must've slipped away in the wind after all, I concluded. Then I suddenly felt as if fate didn't want me to give her the letter where my hidden feelings contained. It was downright frustrating, and I couldn't help but wish for enough courage to say it to her instead.

She then handed me an onigri, and I accepted it. I took a bite. I swallowed as I sniffed.

"How is it?" she asked me.

"It's the most delicious thing I have eaten in my thirteen years of existence." I frankly told her, turning my head to look at her. It was strange yet alleviating, how Lucy and I could act as if we hadn't even been separated for a year. But I was thankful.

"You're exaggerating…!" she told me as she bounced her legs up and down.

I shook my head. "But it's true," I told her, but she kept on denying that fact. We both shared a comfortable silent conversation, smiling at each other. I remembered being in the library with her, and I somehow thanked fate and destiny for letting me meet this girl—an idea from God which turned into a person who I loved for who she is. We stayed like that until the man who was in-charge of the ticketing told us to go home, as the station was closing. We obeyed and walked outside, the sound of the snow beneath our shoes made us smile.

We walked in the dark and cold night side-by-side. I had no words to describe how happy I was to be with her again.

"Hey, Gray,"

I smiled, feeling nostalgic at her words. "What is it, Lucy?" I answered.

She giggled, and my smile grew even wider. She looked at me. "Will you stay and watch the snow fall with me?"

"Of course," I said, and after that, we ended up in front of a cherry blossom tree. Suddenly, memories with her flooded my mind. And I smiled. I didn't know why we were in front of this tree, but I never bothered to ask her.

Snow fell above us, and I was reminded of the day Lucy and I watched the cherry petals fall from the tree, slowly, beautifully. "They somewhat resemble cherry petals, don't you think?" she asked, breaking my chain of thoughts. I smiled and looked at her. She looked back; smiling as well, as her hand was outstretched, snow falling on it. I let her words hang in the air before I said, "It does." And silence followed after that, with both of us just simply staring at each other's eyes, never looking away. Then suddenly, yet slowly, we both drew our heads closer, our eyes closing at the same speed. And we kissed.

In that moment, I felt as if everything went clear to me. All my troubles and worries melted away. It was as if I understood everything that had happened in my life these past thirteen years, and the moments ahead of me. I then became unbearably sad. _We couldn't be together after this, _was what I thought and realized was a fact, and I had no other choice but to grasp that verity. I knew we had our lives laid upon us, and I suddenly wished that I would be in hers forever. _But everything has an ending, _I thought once again, feeling a pang of pain in my chest. However, all these troubles and realizations melted away into the ether. And all that was left was Lucy's lips on mine.

We broke the kiss, neither of us talking—but to me, it was the greatest conversation I had had with her. And from that moment, I knew that she reciprocated the feelings I had for her. And suddenly, I felt so overjoyed.

We then stayed inside a small hut that we had found nearby, talking about everything without really talking about anything at all. I cherished my time with her tonight, because times like these are rare and valuable, and I knew that we would be parting ways again tomorrow. It was inevitable.

We talked long into night, and it felt timeless—and that was the moment I've come to be grateful at time for being so slow, so I could spend much more time with Lucy. And before we even knew it, we fell asleep, sharing a blanket with a small fireplace to keep both of us warm in the cold and dark night.

* * *

**A/N: **I was planning to continue the story in this chapter, but I realized it was too long: 3,000+ words. XD Anyway, I hope it was worth it. :P Thanks also for the favs, follows, and review guys! :) I'm deeply moved by this! I'm just so glad you liked my story, aha~ About updates, the third chapter is also done, but I'll finish chapter four first before publishing it so it won't be a hassle. :)

**My blog:**

**www . fianan-gleoite . blogspot . com**

**Ask me questions!**

**www . ask . fm / caelalee**

* * *

_Please support my other stories: **Young Love**, **But You're Not Here Anymore**, and **Secrecy**! Thank you!_


End file.
